Battle
by KokoDee
Summary: Finn rescues an unexpected victim.


**Another one I needed to upload. :)**

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Finn stared up at the monster in awe. How _the plum_ was he gonna kill that?

"Jake! I'm gonna need back up!" he yelled, dodging the monster's great fist as it slammed onto the ground where Finn was previously standing. The monster had to be atleast twenty five feet tall and pretty wide in the girth. It was green and was wearing only a diaper looking thing. It was also reeeeaaally hairy. Getting a better look at it, Finn saw that it only had one eye, determining that it was a cyclopes.

In its other hand, it cluthed a pink man, who was calling for help and struggling to get free.

"I'm on it, man!" Jake cried as he charged at the monster, growing in size. He snarled and went to headbutt the cyclopes, but the monster caught him in his free hand and tossed him aside. Finn ducked as Jake flew over his head and glared at the monster.

Finn pulled out his sword and felt a ping of regret in his chest. His sword was so dull and scratched. He seriously needed to fix it.

No time to worry about that now.

With a fierce battle cry, Finn ran at the cyclopes, raising his sword. The monster grabbed at him, but Finn, being the smaller and faster one, dodged it. He ran between the monsters legs and slashed at the it's ankle, giving it a deep cut. It let out a howl of pain and snarled at the human, clearly not pleased. It shook its fists, making the pink victim cry out. "Oh, for the love of all things sweet, help me!"

"Hold on, man!" Finn yelled, determind to save him. Thinking fast, Finn climbed up the monster's leg hair. Holding back the urge to vomit at the the cyclops' putrid scent, the blonde boy reached up to the back of the monster's knee and stabbed his sword deep into it.

The cyclops let out an irritated scream. It grabbed the human and threw him off. Finn hit the gound hard and sat there for a moment, hoping he hadn't broken anything. The monster grabbed on the little sword, and threw it at the boy. Finn gasped and tried to roll out of the way, but the sword stabbed into the side of his right thigh. Finn let out a cry of pain, sat up and gripped the handle. He pulled it out, despite the unbearable throb it caused. Luckily, the blade hadn't gone in too deep.

"!"

The blonde human painfull stood up, putting his weight on his good leg and looked up to see Jake charging towards him, in normal form. He skidded to a halt next to the boy. "Are you okay? Dude! Your leg is covered in blood!"

"No-ugh-time to help it right now. We've got to help that guy before he gets hurt!"

"I got this, dude!" Jake ran at the monster, with Finn stumbling behind him, and jumped up. He quickly grew in size and then bit onto the monsters wrist, the wrist that was holding the captive. The monster growled and tried shaking him off, but Jake sank his teeth into his flesh, forcing the moster to drop the pink man.

The guy let out a cry as he fell. Finn gasped and limped over as fast as he could, dropping his sword and catching the man just in time. He was surprisingly light for being taller and seemingly older than Finn.

"Oh, thank you!" the man cried, relieved.

"Don't-" Finn winced in pain. "-don't thank me yet. We're not finished here." He put the pink man down, grabbed his sword, and looked in Jake's direction. "Jake! Plan Alpha Flight!"

Getting it immidiately, Jake let go of the cyclops' now bleeding wrist. He then shrank and morphed into a large spring and landed on the ground. "Go, man!"

Finn climbed onto the top and balanced himself. "Launch!"

Jake squished his springy self together and popped back up, sending Finn flying into the air. The human flew at the monster's face and landed on his forehead. "Good. BYE!" Finn stabbed his sword into the monster's head and lodged it deep in there, slicing the thing's brain. The monster shrieked and spluttered, spinning around and round, desperately trying to get the human off. Finn lost his balance and fell, falling towards the ground.

"Finn!" Jake sprinted over to the monster and turned himself into a jelly like form, catching Finn and causing him no harm.

The cyclops suddenly stopped spinning and stood there for a moment. He then fell forward and hit the ground, creating a huge rumble and barely missing the pink man, who yelped in surprise.

Jake turned back to his dog form and let Finn lean on him as the two walked (well, Finn limped) towards the pink man.

"I cannot thank you enough!" the man said, a charming smile placed on his face.

"It was nothing, dude," Finn winced.

The smile faded. "You're hurt."

"Yeah, but its okay, I have some bandage in my back pack-"

"Allow me." The pink man walked over and helped Finn take off his backpack. He then helped the boy sit down and propped Finn's leg over his legs. Finn took the bandage out of his backpack, which the man took. The man then started to carefully bandage Finn's thigh, taking great care and wrapping over the boy's jeans. Finn stared at the guy.

"Who are you?" he asked, looking over the man's pink, silk clothing and shiny crown on his perfect hair. He was certainly the most... beautiful man Finn had ever seen.

"I am Prince Gumball, ruler of the Candy Kingdom in the land of Aaa," the man replied, putting that charming smile back on his face. He looked at the human. "And who are you?"

Finn couldn't help but blush lightly. "I'm, uh, Finn the human."

Gumball looked at him, confused. "A human? I thought Fionna was the only human left."

"I thought I was the only human left, too," he looked at his hand. "Until Marshall told me otherwise..."

The prince's brow furrowed. "You know Marshall Lee? How?"

"It's a long story."

"Yeah, we know him," Jake cut in, reminding them that he was still there. He looked unamused at the mention of the vampire's game.

"Ugh, well, I'm sure he was making a fool of himself as always," Gumball finished bandaging Finn's leg up.

"The guy is weird," Jake said.

"He really isn't that bad..." Finn muttered. He got up, limped over to the monster's face and tried to pull his sword out. Failing, let out a heavy sigh.. There went his best sword.

"Not that bad?" Gumball looked at him, raising an eyebrow. "He's annoying. He doesn't use manners, his mind is filthy and his clothes-" He shuttered. "Don't even get me started."

Finn frowned. He liked the way Marshall dressed.. "Okay, well, drop it."

"Like it's hot?" Jake suggested, jokingly.

"Dude, no," Finn looked at Gumball. "Do you need a ride home?"

"I believe so," the prince replied.

"Then, me and Jake will take you there. Which way is your home?"

"It's on the side of that mountain," he said, pointing to a tall mountain not that far off in the distance.

"Great," Finn said. "We'll get you home by sunset."

Jake grew in size and helped Finn on, who helped Gumball climb up. As Jake started to walk, Gumball scooted up behind Finn and wrapped his arms around the human's waist, almost by force of habit.

"Uhh," Finn blushed. "What the plum are you doing, man?"

Gumball suddenly let go. "Sorry, that's what Fionna let's me do when Cake gives us rides after saving me. I'm kind of.. afraid of falling off. It's just, you remind me a lot of her, so it was kind of by instinct, I suppose. But I won't do that if it's uncomfortable."

"N-no, it's fine," Finn said, taking off his backpack and setting it in front of him. "It was just a bit sudden, that's all. I don't want you to feel like you'll fall off. Especially since Jake's fur is so short."

Gumball smiled and held onto Finn again. "Thank you, hero." The human blushed even deeper at the sweet smell of bubblegum that came from the candy prince.

_Things just keep getting weirder and weirder..._

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**


End file.
